Two can keep a secret Celeste X Reader
by ThatGayAssDolphin
Summary: My first attempt at any sort of fanfiction


_**Two can keep a secret**_

_**Celeste X Reader**_

You return to the dorm to see that the door to your room was partially open. It confused you because you were sure that you closed and locked the door. So cautiously you enter your room, and see your friend Celesita Ludenberg sitting on your bed. "Ah, there you are [Name]. You took your time getting here…" she didn't even look you. "Celeste, how did you get into my ro-"before you could finish your sentence she cuts you off. "You dropped your key right in front of your door."

You start thinking back to when you woke up, and as if she had read your mind "Yes you are that stupid…" you sigh "Anyways, what are you doing here?" she smiles and takes your hand, pulling you inside your room and closing the door behind you. "We have to talk, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." You wondered what it was that she wanted to tell you that was so private she had to break into your room to tell you, before you could finish your thought, she leaned in and kissed you. You were shocked; you always had a crush on Celeste, but you never thought in a million years that she would kiss you. "I love you [Name] but in order to be together, there is something we both must do…" she leaned over and whispered into your ear.

"We have to graduate; we both kill someone and get away with it. Then we can both leave." You nodded in agreement, half out of hate towards the other students, half out of your desire to be with Celeste. "Let's do it." She smiled that smile you had seen a hundred times before. "Excellent, I knew you'd agree. Now here's the plan…" the rest of the night you and Celeste went over the plan.

The next day, nighttime was about to go into effect, you stood behind the door of the laundry room, waiting for the person you had summoned. Makoto Naegi, he didn't notice you when he walked into the room, so you took the knife that you had taken from the kitchen earlier that day silently creeping up behind Naegi. The thought of being caught horrified you, but you kept going. It was too late for you to back out now. You raised the knife above your head, and stabbed Naegi in the back 17 times. Then, just as Celeste had told you to do, you hid the corpse in a pile of clothes, and the knife under a magazine and headed back to your room, on your way there you heard the announcement confirming it was now nighttime, meaning there wasn't much you could do now anyways.

You always were a heavy sleeper, because apparently you slept most of the day away, the only thing that woke you up was the announcement of a class trial about to be held. You rushed to the giant red doors on the first floor of the school building and went inside, putting on your best surprised act. "What was that I heard about a trial? I was asleep." The first to speak up was Celeste "Makoto and Kirigiri's corpses were found in the laundry room, they had been stabbed death. We found Togami's glasses were found near the bodies, and we found a bloody knife in his pocket. So it is clear to everyone who did it." You nod, it was a very short trial. Togami tried to defend himself, but with no explanation as to why his glasses were at the scene, and he had the murder weapon in his pocket, his arguments did him no good.

It was voting time, and on the slot machine Togami's face appeared three times, but instead of GUILTY it said WRONG. Everyone's faces quickly became filled with despair. Monokuma let out a sadistic chuckle "Nope! The villians were [First Name], [Last Name] and Celestia Ludenberg!" everyone turned to you two in udder shock, before Monokuma hit the big red button, and all the other students were dragged off to their doom, leaving you and Celeste there. Monokuma held out the escape switch, which you then take "Congratulations you both have graduated! As promised, you are both free to leave!"

Celeste took your hand, and dragged you back to the elevator, and as you both reached the entrance, you pressed the escape switch's button, the armored gate blocking the exited moved out of the way, and as you stepped outside you thought about something that had not crossed your mind before. Celeste is the queen of liars, there is a damn good chance that she will be unfaithful to you, lie, and you will never know. Or that she never truly loved you to begin with, and just did this so she could get out. She promised you the night that you made the plan that if you both got out she would be with you forever. The thought that you are going to be living a lie crossed your mind, but as you went to say something she kissed you. And that's when you decided that even if her love was a lie.

You are happy living this perfect lie.


End file.
